Bieber Fever
by iTz-TaSty-BoO
Summary: when john cena gets beiber fever and causes some srious problems at the concert. the story is better than the summary. and there is a small sex scene. *I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY*


Bieber Fever

It was Monday night after RAW and John Cena and Randy Orton were in the locker room getting their things together. "since it's our anniversary," randy said nervously, "I was wondering what you want… as a gift?" john turned around and said "hmmmm well I want tickets to Justin bieber's concert. " randy snorted and began to laugh until he couldn't breathe "YOU WANT WHAT? That's ridiculous, you gotta be kidding me! HAHAHAHA you're pretty funny babe!" john began to get angry with randy and his mean sense of humor "NO I'm not kidding. You asked what I wanted and I told you, what's so funny about being a fan of Justin?" "Well if you haven't noticed Justin bieber is for LITTLE GIRLS not for grown men!" they walked out of the arena to the car and drove back to the hotel.

They arrived at the hotel they took their bags up to their room. "hey I'm gonna go talk to some people real quick so I'll be back, kay?" randy said "ok sure" john replied. As randy headed out the door john went crazy digging through his bags trying to find his Justin bieber CD. "HERE IT IS!" he shouted to himself. He ran to the stereo and popped in the CD. A few seconds later the song 'Somebody To Love' blared on he started jumping around like a maniac singing at the top of his lungs. Randy walked in and turned off the music with out john noticing, he was still singing until he turned around to see randy behind him. "I suppose you thought I wasn't coming back huh?" he asked with a glare in his eyes. "Well, no… No I didn't" randy ignored john's reply. he walked away and returned with a fancy looking envelope and gave it to john. "OH HEY! Its decorated so pretty!" he opened the fancy envelope and hugged randy with a death grip. "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT ME TICKETS!" randy gasped and wormed his way out of john's arms and said "I can't believe you just tried to kill me!" randy said.

John pushed randy onto the bed and began to kiss him harder. He could feel his boyfriend's hard on all ready. He removed the jeans and the boxers and began to tease randy's cock. "Ohhhh babbyyy!" randy moaned. John soon began to kiss down randy's torso and then he got to randy's cock and began to lick and suck at it. John took in randy's length as far as he could then he began bobbing his head back and forth. Then he took his mouth off randy's cock and began to ride him. They both moaned and soon randy yelled "Oh john I'm close!" before john could respond randy came into john. His seed was so hot and it felt so good. John pulled off of randy and laid next to him and randy sucked and licked john's cock. Then he gave him a blow job. Once randy couldn't take anymore john cummed. It was all over their chest and somachs. Randy layed next to john and they fell asleep.

The day of the concert was finally here. John was so excited he tore up the closet looking for something to wear, then he remembered he had bought that pink shirt with Justin bieber on the front and on the back it says "I've got bieber fever!" he came down stairs to show randy. Randy gave a look and said "Oh Jesus, you gotta be kidding me. You're not going out in public looking like that are you?" "of course I am!" john flashed randy his dimpled smile. "Now lets go!" the got into the car and drove off to the arena where the concert was being held. The two men got out of the car and walked in line to get inside. The line was nothing but little girls screaming and jumping up and down just anxious to see Justin. "so this little punk is really all that huh?" randy asked with an annoyed tone. "Yep!" john said cheerfully. It was their turn to hand their tickets in and go inside the arena. They walked to their seats then john said "hey I'm gonna go get a t-shirt or something and maybe some food. You want anything?" "No, I'm good." randy replied as john headed for the merchandise stand.

John was standing in line waiting to buy his stuff while a little girl next to him in a separate line said "hello!" smiling with two front teeth missing. "hi there sweetie." john replied with a grin. John and the little girl reached the front of the line and they both asked for 'The all new singing Justin beiber Barbie!" the guy working at the stand had said that was the last one so john hurried and snatched it up. The little girl pulled the box out of his hand and said "This is MY Barbie!" they both began tussling and arguing over it. John fell backwards with the small child falling on top of him her mother rushed over to see what was going on. The little girl was going to punch john in the face until he growled at her and she went running to her mother. John got up and walked back to his seat with his Barbie it its beat up box. "whoa, what happened to you?" randy asked worriedly. "oh nothing" john said sounding tired and wore out. The lights in the arena went out as spotlights went on and there stood in the middle of the stage was none other than Justin bieber.

"OH MY GOD! HOLY HELL ITS REALLY HIM!" John screamed practically babbling his words. He began to sing along with Justin and the rest of his fans. Randy snuck off to the drinking fountain and took like 10 Tylenol to relieve his headache. He walked back and with his mouth falling open in shock and embarrassment he saw john up on stage making out with Justin bieber. Justin pulled away in disgust and yelled "WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" right into the microphone. Then the whole audience roared with little girls crying and yelling "OH NO JUSTIN BIEBER SAID A BAD WORD!" and "WHAAA! THAT MAN HURT JUSTIN!" randy ran upstage and quickly pulled john away and out of the arena. "JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA WHAT IN THE FUCKIN' HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CAN'T JUST HOP YOUR ASS UP ON STAGE AND MAKE OUT WITH THE KID!" john looked at randy and said "I know but… oh never mind.." they drove home in silence. As they got home randy was watching TV while john was upstairs.

John took a deep breath and walked over to sit next to randy on the couch. "randy…" he said nervously. "What?" randy said with anger still in his voice. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you at the concert. Its just that when he pulled me up on stage I didn't know what to say so I lost all control and just.. Kissed him. I'm really sorry baby I truly am." randy looked over at john and said "It's ok. And no matter how much you piss me off or embarrass me, I'll always love you." john smiled and heavily blushed. Randy smiled back and said "awwwwwww. Now baby, you my have 'Beiber Fever,' but guess what? I have 'Cena Feva" john giggled as he cuddled up to randy and fell asleep to the sound ofhis heart beat.

The End


End file.
